Options & Arguments
by impossigirl
Summary: The Librarians have trouble picking their missions when their clippings books promise an overflow of possible adventures.


"Might I suggest a round of _eenie meenie miney mo_ , Mr. Carsen?"

Jenkins folded his arms in amusement as he watched the group of Librarians argue over missions and locations. A rare moment arose, making everyone rush to the annex in the dead of night as each clippings book shook violently with the promise of ominous paper trails.

"No, let them fight it out." Flynn waved his hand dismissively as he moved to the table and propped open the large clippings book. "Eve and I will take care of the Four Horsemen that have been roaming the streets of Istanbul."

Flynn drew in a dramatic yawn, his eyes growing heavy as he turned a page. "Bit early for the apocalypse, though."

"You should get more rest then." Cassandra moved from her other Librarians to hover over Flynn's shoulder, her clippings book decidedly less interesting than the one in his grasp. "I think we can take on more apocalyptic cases, seeing as we've been at this for 9 months."

"I agree," Ezekiel remarked as he flipped through his own book. "I'm tired of being saddled with small town occurrences. It's always the mayor. Always."

"Sure," Flynn shrugged. "Just try not to die."

He surrendered the book to Cassandra and hopped up on the table. "Better yet, just take Colonel Baird with you."

"And that leaves me with – "Jake stepped in the fold, thumbing through his book. "A few boring reports of sleepwalkers roaming around London or an entire town disappearing in Hungary."

"Boring isn't necessarily bad," Flynn offered as he took Stone's clipping book out of his hand and tore off a page.

"You're taking Hungary? C'mon man..."

"At this rate, I'm sure a more exciting case will pop up by the time you get back." Flynn spun around and gave him a sheepish smile. "And I've heard that the National Gallery has a new exhibit on Monet. You should check it out."

"Let him have Hungary. He can handle it, Flynn." Baird entered the room, tying her hair into a bun. Flynn handed back the paper with a groan, prompting a smirk from his Guardian. "Hey, it's good to take a small case once in a while, Librarian. Trust me."

"But I was looking forward to today," he whined, returning to the large clippings book noticeably more interested than before. Flynn drummed his fingers on his chin, thinking up a new game-plan.

"You and I will still deal with the horsemen." He paused to flash a toothy grin toward her. "Consider it date number two."

Colonel Baird rolled her eyes. "Romantic."

"Cassandra can go with Stone to Hungary. Ezekiel, you can deal with the sleepwalkers."

"Small occurrence in a big city," Ezekiel huffed. "Not much better."

"Like I said," Flynn began as he gave Jones a pat on the shoulder. "There's a new exhibit at the National Gallery."

Baird smacked the head Librarian in the arm.

"Uh, ow?"

"Let's not tempt the 'World Class Thief' with casing one of the most popular museums in the world. Not even my security clearance can pull him out of that jail sentence."

"It's okay Baird, let him have the case," Jake chipped in. "I'm sure he has some sort of expertise on sleepwalkin'. He sleeps in every damn day."

"I'll take Hungary." Ezekiel swiped the sheet out of Stone's hand. "I know Hungary. I had annual heists in Hungary."

"Watch it kid." Stone tried grabbing it back, but Jones fled to the other side of the table. "I thought you didn't want a small town case anyway."

"Size doesn't matter when it's vanished now does it?"

The cowboy stepped closer to Ezekiel, ready to fight for the piece of paper. "You better give that back you no good –"

"Enough!" Jenkins slammed a large book against his desk, making everyone shut up instantly. The group fell at attention, knowing full well it was unwise to piss off the caretaker.

"If I have to be at the annex at this ungodly hour, it's not to listen to you fight over pieces of paper." He jabbed a finger to Ezekiel's chest. "Rock Paper Scissors with Stone. Now. Or does anyone else have any objections they'd like to voice?"

"Um," Cassandra spoke softly, raising her hand half-way to call attention. "I was actually pretty set on Istanbul."

"You know what, Jenkins?" Flynn quickly added before the caretaker could shoot her a death glare. "Maybe _eenie meenie miney mo_ isn't the worst idea."


End file.
